You Were Nice
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: TheDevilWearsPrada This is MirandaAndy femmeslash. Set about eight months after the film. Andy's new boss gives her an assignment, writing a piece on Miranda's divorce.


**Title:** You Were Nice

**Fandom:** The Devil Wears Prada (film)

**Pairing:** Miranda/Andrea

**Warning:** Femmeslash

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Set after the film. Andy's new boss gives her an assignment, to write a piece on Miranda's divorce.

You Were Nice

It's been months now since Andy left Miranda Priestly standing in a crowd of photographers in a beautiful boulevard in Paris. Months since the one and only time she went up to Boston to see Nate. She had gone with the best of intentions. Hoping that the way they had smiled at each other in the café was going to be enough to erase what happened. But of course it wasn't and it never would be again. So Andy is still in New York and doesn't leave the city not even to visit her parents because they don't understand her breakup with Nate just like they still don't understand why she turn down Stanford. She is afraid they don't understand her anymore and a visit home would confirm it so she doesn't go. As she walks through the doors of _The__Mirror _she realizes this is all she has left now. Miranda Priestly had run through the small but warm world Andy had lived in, had introduced her to the wonderful word beauty and luxury, and now there was nothing left. Her world was enormous now and devoid of any warmth. The closest she comes to warmth now is the feeling of satisfaction when one of her pieces turns out the way she wants it or when Lily does her costmary 'are you alive' call once a week. Of course she tells Lily that she is just fine, that everything is honky-dory.

Ok who was she kidding, nothing was fine. She was just there. She was just going through the routine. She was young and had her dream job but still she wasn't happy. She still wasn't herself hadn't been since she left Miranda in Paris all those months ago. That's the whole reason she had left. She had turn into a totally different person during her tenure at _Runway_. Andy had known and hated it. She had recognized it and wanted to be as far away from the temptation of Runway and Miranda Priestly, because she just doesn't want to be that girl. After the day she waved at Miranda from across the street in front of Elias-Clarke she had decided never to walk by the building again if she could help it. She can't afford to see Miranda again. She doesn't think she could take it. And she has been successful at staying away. So far away in fact it was almost as if she had never heard of Miranda Priestly, almost. Because of course if that was true she wouldn't look for scraps of information relating to Miranda in the _Times_ and she wouldn't buy _Runway_ to see what Miranda has come up with this month. But she does all this things and worse still she remembers how Miranda looked at her when she wore the plum color silky short dress to work. That's not her greatest sin. Her greatest sin is that she is tingles all over at the thought of that look.

She had stayed away for months but that wasn't an option now. Because Miranda's divorce has turn sour quickly and every New Yorker wants to read about it, so of course every publication whose editor in chief has half a brain wants to get their hands on something. Her editor John has a full functioning brain so he doesn't just want anything, he wants it all. Andy finds this out when John called her into her office. He gives her the assignment because he thinks Andy is the only one that could pull this off. Andy shakes her head as she walks through the busy sidewalk early the next morning. John thinks she has some sway with Miranda Priestly because she worked for her once. Again shakes her head in disbelieve. No one had any sway on Miranda Priestly least of all her. She tried to tell him as much but John doesn't listen because the paper sales need to pick up and this could do it.

So now Andy is on the worst assignment she can think off. She hangs her bag on the back of her chair and sits in from of her computer. She stares at the blank screen for a minute before starting her daily routine. After she goes through it, John comes by her desk. "So what have you got Andy?"

"Nothing" Andy doesn't look up from the screen.

"Have you even set up an appointment? Have you tried?"

Andy looks up at him weary with the knowledge that she can't escape this. "I was just about to make the call." She lies.

"Good, I'll leave you to it." Andy see John smiling as he walks away.

Andy dials the phone and the new Emily picks up, she asks speak with Emily. She tells the new girl her name but not that she is a reporter knowing they probably have instructions to not speak to any reporters. She waits for a second then Emily is on the phone and Andy tells her she needs to speak with Miranda for the paper. Emily always loyal to Miranda tells Andy to go to hell and hangs up. Andy puts the receiver down and rummages through her bag for her agenda. She flips through the pages and picks up her cell phone this time. She doesn't expect it to work but to her surprise Miranda picks up. Her voice is somewhat strange but Andy can't figure out why. She tells Miranda why she called, straight to the point knowing anything else would annoy her. When Andy hangs up she has an appointment with Miranda Priestly for three o'clock the next day.

Andy walks into the Elias-Clarke building at ten to three. This was business after all and she was always professional regardless of her personal feelings towards her assignments. As she steps out of the elevator and walks through the glass doors of _Runway_ Andy realizes she would have been there early even if it wasn't an assignment because being late to a meeting with Miranda just wasn't done. She talks to the receptionist who picks up the phone presumably to call Emily, and then she gives her a fake smile and says 'just a moment'. Not long after Emily rounded the corner and Andy was reminded of the first time she had walked through those doors.

"Andrea Sachs" Andy wants to smile at how aloof Emily is trying to be. She wants to say something but before she can Emily speaks again. "Follow me." Andy does.

As they walk through the maze of corridors that Andy remembers so well Emily finally shows some sign of recognition. "I can't believe she is meeting with you. I mean you're a reporter now. Last time I check any reporter within a hundred yards of the building was to be shot on sight, yet here you are." Emily stops and Andy does so as well. "Why is that Andrea?" Emily is looking at her with a mixture of bewilderment, contempt, and a small acknowledgement of a long forgotten semi friendship.

Andy doesn't know what to say because in reality she doesn't know why Miranda Priestly had agreed to this. She has thought about since she had phone Miranda but it wasn't until that moment that she realized how absolutely absurd all of this is. Eventually Emily looks away and starts walking again, Andy following her more anxious than five minutes before.

Then Emily is announcing her presence to Miranda who doesn't even look up at Emily as she waves her off after giving instructions to close the door. As Andy hears the door close behind, she finds herself under the gaze of Miranda and feels like a bug under a microscope.

"Andrea…you made it." Andy shudders at the very particular way in which Miranda says her name. Though her minds tells her she should be insulted by the way Miranda made it seem that getting somewhere on time might just be beyond her capabilities. She ignored this because this is an assignment. Instead nods and smiles at Miranda who is still scrutinizing her.

A minute goes by in silence then two and Andy is trying to look at anything but Miranda. Hating the woman in front of her for not even asking her to sit, really did Miranda expect her to do this interview standing up? Andy smirks as she thinks it wouldn't be past Miranda.

At the sight of the smirk something goes off with in Miranda, propelling her from her seat. They shouldn't do this here. She rounds the desk and motion Andy to follow her. "Coat, bag" she says to Emily as soon as she opens the door. It dawns on Andy then that hey were going somewhere else. Great she thought just what I need. Emily runs around to give Miranda her things, once she is ready Miranda looks back at Andy who seems rooted to the spot. "Let's go."

They step into the back seat of her new town car which has a dark window separating them from Roy. It was awkward but then being alone with Miranda in a small space had always been. She looks out the window for a while trying to ignore feel of Miranda's gaze. But it got to be to much or not enough, she wasn't sure which. So she turns back. There is a slight coloring to Miranda's cheeks that Andy just can't explain away. "I thought we agreed to do this in your office?" Andy says sounding braver than she feels, a skill she acquired while working for the woman beside her.

Miranda shakes her head every so slightly. Andy took in the gesture. Like everything Miranda it was understated. Miranda whispers instead of shouting, she might be offensive but she uses sarcasm instead of outright insults. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere we can talk comfortably and with some privacy. Don't tell me you expected me to talk about my personal life in front of my employees?" It's the usual hard hitting tone. Andy isn't used to it anymore so she has to bite her tongue to stop herself from saying anything she might regret. Then she really bites down when the thought that she missed Miranda's voice pushes its way from her unconscious. She grimaces at the taste of blood in her mouth.

Miranda who hasn't looked away during the entire car ride notices of course. "Are you alright Andrea?" Miranda voice is no longer the usual now it has an undercurrent of concern. This throws Andy for a loop and common occurrence when it came to Miranda, but before she can figure anything out the car stops. Miranda steps out and Andy follows suit only to a stop immediately. What were they doing at Miranda's house?

Seeing the shock on Andy's face makes Miranda smirk, just a bit. "Coming Andrea?"

Andy doesn't answer but follows Miranda into the house. Miranda leads her towards to back of the house into the seating room right off the kitchen. Andy sees Miranda remove her coat and fling it along with her bag on the nearest chair as she continued into the kitchen. Andy stands just inside the room not knowing what to do with herself and she can't see what Miranda is doing. A moment later Miranda emerges with a bottle of wine and two glasses. She sits on the sofa and pours the wine. "Are we going to do this or not Andrea?"

Andy can only look startled as Miranda hands her one of the glasses. "If we are might I suggest you sit?" Andy looks perplexed at Miranda with a feeling that she is enjoying this, what ever the hell this was.

Andy takes of her coat off and takes a seat at the far end of the sofa Miranda was occupying. She took a sip of what turn out to be exceptionally good wine. "This is good." Its out before Andy can stop it. But as a smile spread on Miranda's faces she is glad she didn't.

"Did you expect something else?"

Andy can only shake her head and reach for her note pad. They went through it all the usual questions about her latest divorce, her plans for the future, the works. Miranda was brutally honest which surprised Andy to no end. By the time Miranda said goodbye to Andy at the door of her house it was getting dark. Andy walked away not looking back because she knew Miranda had already closed the door. Despite Miranda's 'nice' behavior Andy was more than happy to be done with the assignment. More than happy to finally be done with Miranda Priestly, at least that's what she told herself.

But Andy wasn't happy. She wasn't happy when she turned her piece on Miranda into John. She wasn't anywhere near happy despite John's endless praise not only for the piece, which according to him was an incredibly fresh angle on Miranda Priestly, but also for getting the impossible interview. Andy had nodded said her thanks and then gone back to her desk, anything but happy. A teaser of her article had been put up on the paper's website and the article had been in the paper that that morning, exactly three days after she interviewed Miranda. As expected the issue sold extremely well at least that's what the email she had gotten from John around four in the afternoon had said. She looked up at her ceiling and scowled at it, was Sunday so she didn't have to be at work today. A wonderful gift for some people but for her it only meant she had nothing to do but think. Think about Miranda and how much she had enjoyed spending an afternoon basically staring at Miranda while she talked.

Andy snuggled into her sheets thanking god that the day was done. That tomorrow she would get up and go to work. That tomorrow she would be to busy to even entertain a single thought about Miranda. Finding some comfort in this Andy closed her eyes and drifted off.

Andy awoke to the sound of her cell phone going off. She couldn't have been asleep for long but as she looked at her alarm clock she noticed it was nearly ten. She had been asleep for two hours. The sound of her cell phone ringing again brought her back to life. Andy move to get it from her night stand when there was a knock on her door. She looked between the phone and the door and decided to attend to the latter. There was another loud knock as Andy looked through the peephole. Out in the hall was Miranda Priestly. Andy didn't really need three guess to figure out what this could be about. Sighing heavily she rubbed her eyes and pated her hair trying to look somewhat presentable before opening the door.

"Miranda" The woman in question walked right past her like hell on wheels or heels, Andy thought with a smile.

After looking around the apartment Miranda turned back to Andy. "Did I wake you?" There it was again, the strange tone underlined with concern. Andy knew she had to be wrong because Miranda just didn't show concern.

"Yeah" She says and for some reason she feels exhausted. She doesn't want to argue with Miranda about the article but she doesn't want her to leave. When this hits her Andy shakes her head and walks back to her room. As she crawls into bed she can see Miranda standing at the threshold. She looks beautiful, Andy thinks as she looks at Miranda. They stay like that a few moments until Miranda seems to come to a decision and move over to the bed seating on the edge of the bed.

Andy can see the paper in Miranda's hand and is sure it's her article. She tries not to look at Miranda anymore.

"You were nice." At this Andy's head shots up. "You had enough information to make me the laughing stock of Manhattan but you didn't."

To Andy's great shock there is a tear running down Miranda's cheek, just one but its there and its enough. Andy takes the paper from Miranda and drops it on the floor, then does the same with her bag. She moves enough to pull back the covers. "Get in." Miranda looks puzzled. "Get in Miranda." This time Andy's voice leaves no more for any arguments. Miranda stands up sheds her coat, then her blouse, her skirt pools at her feet and she steeps out, the shoes go next, and then finally the hose. So that when Miranda gets in she is clad only in her dark green lingerie. They're lying of their sides facing each other. Andy leans over with no doubt in her mind of what she is doing. And then there kissing lightly then passionately, one demands entrance and the other gladly surrenders, then they're back to feather light kisses.

"I have an early meeting in the morning." Miranda says.

"I have to be up early too." Andy says but she couldn't care less about having to be up early, she wasn't about to go to sleep now. She pulls Miranda closers again and kisses her way down Miranda's neck to take one oh so perfect lace clad breast into her mouth making Miranda moan. She sends her fingers on their own journey down Miranda body and soon her hand is inside Miranda's lacy underwear. A moment later she is surrounded by Miranda's warmth and she moves her fingers deeper speeding her movements as at the behest of the woman in her arms. She feels Miranda's breathing become shallow, feels her start to spasm around her fingers. And then she comes as she whispers 'Andrea' into the crook of Andy's neck. Andy holds Miranda drawing lazy circles on her back until her breathing returns to normal.

Then Miranda says something Andy would have never expected. "I've missed you." And they kiss again because Andy thinks she might cry if she looks into Miranda's beautiful eyes for too long. When they pull away she hears the most beautiful words. "I love you." Miranda's voice is oh so soft and a bit timid and Andy can't help feel something growing inside her something she hasn't felt in months, happiness.

This is happiness, Andy realizes. She had been unhappy not because of her Paris, Nate, her parents, or her lack of friends. She had been unhappy because she hadn't seen those gorgeous eyes in far too long. "I love you too." Her voice was stronger than Miranda's because Andy is absolutely sure this is happiness and none can take it away from her now.

The End


End file.
